We never got that dance (Brallie)
by dancingmonkey1
Summary: Based off post


'Psst, Callie' Brandon tried to be as quiet as possible in order to avoid waking up Mariana across the room. Thank god she wasn't a light sleeper. He tried shaking her shoulder lightly to no avail. He tried again the impatience getting to him, he must have shook too hard because before he knew it he'd got hit full force in the face by Callie. He fell back on the floor and looked up to see a smirking Callie trying to look sympathetic but he could see the laughter in her gorgeous eyes, the eyes he spent his nights dreaming of. How he ever let her get away from him was a mystery to him but he'd promised himself he would never let it happen again.

'Are you alright?' Callie offered him a hand, the smile finally breaking through. He rolled his eyes and took the offer.

'What are you doing here? It's…' she looked back at her clock, seeing the flashing red numbers 'It's almost midnight! We have to get up early tomorrow!' She said in whispered shouts.

'Just trust me?' Brandon pleaded, looking at Callie hopefully.

'Fine' Callie huffed, grabbing her dressing gown and slippers from beside her bed before walking back to Brandon waiting nervously at the door. What was he planning?

As she approached he offered his hand, which she gratefully accepted, loving the warmth of his hands and the way they perfectly fitted together. They walked together slowly out into the hallway and down the stairs.

'Where are we going?' Callie asked for what felt like the hundredth time, but Brandon replied with the same: 'You'll see.' As they entered the kitchen, Brandon stepped in front of her, blocking her view. Not that she minded, this view was much better. Brandon began to search in his pockets and finally pulled out a scarf which Callie peered at apprehensively. 'You trying to accessorise because that really isn't your colour.' She looked at him and saw the beautiful smile form on his face before her sight was taken away from her by the strip of fabric.

'Hey! What are you doing?!' Callie exclaimed before lowering her voice back to a whisper in fear of waking up Stef and Lena.

'Just trust me' Callie couldn't see him but she could tell he was smirking from the tone of his voice. He grabbed her hand again before pulling her throughout the room. She heard the faint click of the back door opening before a gust of wind blew in her face.

'Why are we going outside?' Callie asked before wrapping her free arm around her to preserve the little heat the robe was giving her. 'It's a secret.' Brandon assured her before stopping her from asking another question by removing the scarf from around her head.

The garden was lit up by fairy lights that dangled from the trees and fences that bordered the garden. In the centre of the garden sat a blanket from the living room covered in pillows, on top of the blanket were two plates with Callie's favourite: biscuits and gravy, he'd sneakily managed to get the recipe from Jude but hadn't been able to compare it to the original. Also on the blanket lay the guitar that had brought them together, the one that he had saved up for when he was little and had gave to Callie. The one he spent hours playing with her. The one he serenading her with in the apartment, the one that they had used as an excuse to be close to each other when they were supposed to be away from each other.

She stared at everything in awe, it looked like a dream, so much so that she pinched her arm (which Brandon saw and chuckled at). 'What's all this?' Callie asked this time with a smile reaching her ears as she leaned into Brandon. He met her lips and smiled into them as it slowly evolved into a make out session, at which point they both realised that the moms were just upstairs.

'I was just thinking… Ya know… We never got that dance' His eyebrows went up as he looked at Callie hopefully as she looked down at the bunny slippers and Minnie mouse dressing gown that she had hurriedly chosen and then looked back at Brandon who looked as great as always. ' Because I look great right now?' She said smirking at him, but his face was completely serious as he looked at her and said in total honesty 'yeah, you do.'

Callie looked down at the floor before meeting Brandon's eyes when his hands went around her waist pulling her closer to him. They slowly began swaying from side to side as a grasshopper chirped in the distance.

_I think we might be outlaws…_ Callie heard the soft words reach her ears putting her in a trance as she lay her head on his shoulder.

_I think we might be I love…_ And Callie planted a kiss on his neck.

_I'm all out of reasons…_ and Brandon kissed the top of her head.

_Like seasons…_ And Callie kissed Brandon behind his ear making him shudder.

_Winter, summer, fall…_ And Brandon pulled her even closer than he thought possible.

_All washed up…_ And Callie ran her hands through his hair.

_If you're still way over there…_ And Callie 's patience ran out. Her legs went around Brandon's waist and he caught her instinctively. Their lips met and all the time they had wanted to do this but were under watchful eyes were all made up for as they spent the time in each others arms.

Where they were always meant to be, _together._


End file.
